


Home?

by tigerlili48



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 03:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20789585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerlili48/pseuds/tigerlili48
Summary: I have a journal that I write prompts in so I'm going to start posting them





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: He’s quiet as he sobs   
Fandom: OUAT   
Pairing: N/A

They told him the Enchanted Forest would be great and fun. They said they would be a family. 

They lied. They all lied. 

Henry laid on his bed, tears streaming down his cheeks. The little boy was completely silent. Who knew what would happen if they learned how upset he was? They didn’t tell him it was so cruel. That he would be forced to watch his mom be punished for the curse. It was horrible to sit there; all he wanted to do was run to the Evil Queen and beg to go home, but he wasn’t allowed to do that. 

He wanted to go back to before the curse broke, before he found Emma. It was hard, but he would do anything to have his mom again. 

Little did Henry know that Emma was in her room, doing the exact same thing. She didn’t belong in this world; and even if she didn’t see eye to eye with her all the time, Regina was the best thing to happen to her son –and her. 

Emma walked into Henry’s room and pulled her sobbing boy onto her lap. 

“I didn’t want this, Emma.” He wiped his tears but they kept coming. 

She nodded. “Me neither, kid. I’ll think of something; get Regina and the three of us will go home.” 

“We don’t belong in this world. I thought it would be cool. The book doesn’t say anything about this stuff.” Henry curled into Emma tighter. 

“I know, kid, we’re going to go home. How does California sound?” 

“With mom?” 

“Yeah, with your mom.” 

“How?” 

“I’m taking her. They can’t tell me no, and if we’re taking her out of this land, wouldn’t they be happy?” 

Henry nodded. “I want to go home.” 

Emma wiped the remaining tears off of Henry’s cheeks. “We will. Give me one week, pack what you want.” 

“I don't want anything from here, except you and my mom.” Emma smiled and Henry smiled back. “We’ll call it Operation: Prideland.” 

Emma shook her head, not bothering to ask why. Her son was smiling and that was more than she could ask for.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your character is thrust into a position of leadership upon arriving in a new place   
Fandom: OUAT   
Pairing: SwanQueen

It was late, Emma snuck down to the dungeons of the castle where Regina was to spend the rest of her life. 

“Back again, Princess?” The former Evil Queen mocked. 

Emma glared, “Don’t call me that. I’m just Emma. I have no desire to be a princess, or wear dresses, or deal with people every day. I want to go home.” 

“Your parents would argue that you, my dear, are home.” Regina stated. 

“This isn’t my home. My home has electricity and technology and showers and fucking toilets. This isn’t my home!” Emma took a breath. 

Regina laughed, “You sound like your mother when she was told that she couldn’t attend a ball. If I remember correctly, she snuck in anyway and her dear father did nothing but send her to her rooms after allowing her to stay for two hours. All I can remember thinking is my mother would have tied me to my bed for a week.” 

“She did that to you?” Emma was shocked. She’d had abusive foster parents but not like that. 

“More times that one can keep count,” Regina admitted. 

Emma shook her head, “That’s another thing, people assume I know how to use my magic and expect me to just fix shit.” 

“They will do that. How’s Henry?” 

Emma looked at the ground. “Miserable. He wants you and I to take him home.” 

Regina sighed, “I do hope that you haven’t made him a false promise.” 

“It’s not false. We’re taking him home,” Emma told her. 

Regina looked the princess in the eye, “You mean, you’re taking him home. I’ll advise you on how to open a portal.” 

“No.” Emma shook her head. “You’re coming too. We are taking our son home. I will not let you stay here,” she paused briefly, “We both need you, Regina.” 

Regina tried not to let her hope rise, “Emma, dear, you do realize that your parents will never let that happen.” 

“I don’t care about them. Henry has been spending every day crying. They won’t let him play with his friends. He’s just a kid and all he wants is to go home with both of his moms. I miss you; he misses you. We’re all going home, together.” Emma finished her monologue and reached through the bars. 

Regina reached through and wiped Emma’s tears. “Let’s go home,” she whispered.


End file.
